School Surviving Mission : Special Halloween
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Just another story from my other story, it's for halloween. Hope you like it


This is for everyone that reads and follow and favorite and review this story, just for fun :3

P.S might contain spoilers, but might tough

Happy halloween!

~Special Mission : Start~

Preparing the suit for her to run around the dorm tomorrow is what she used to do today. But now, she was stuck in a classroom with a bunch of people that she protect a few months ago.

Yes, after the Van Burg and Mercury incident, she was send to study at Teiko until she graduates while the others return to their old school. And here she is, just laying on her table with out nothing to do but hearing some musics.

"Yukari_cchi_~ let's go on a date-_ssu_~" Kise barged in suddenly and fall on top of her, making her jolted before throwing him out of the window.

"Uwaaa! Wait-_ssu_!"

"Eh?" Kasumi just looked at the window that already half broken and looked down to saw Kise stuck on a tree.

"Yukari_cchi_ is so mean-_ssu_... I'm just asking you on a date-_ssu_..." He cried and Kasumi sighed as she slumped onto the table again, ignoring Kise's cries and when the bell rings, she stood quickly and went out from the school.

'_Finally school is over_' she thought as she walked out of the school in fast pace and went to her apartment and into her bedroom.

"This is boring!" She screamed as she hit the bed beneath her and her phone buzzed long enough to signaled her that it was a call.

"Yes?"

"_You seems upset sis, what's the matter_?" She could hear Kasetsu's voice from the other end and she pushed herself into a sitting position as she pouted.

"I'm bored... There's nothing fun here... Mission is over... Rei is still unknown until now... And there's nothing else I could do because those kids are watching me all the time!" She shouted at the end, earning a chuckle from her twins before saying.

"_Why don't you play '__**that**__' game again?_" Kasumi blinked as she heard that and Kasetsu continues, "_The game that you used to played when you just met Arioch and the others_" he said and Kasumi nodded her head as she smirked.

"Thanks Kasetsu, I've got an idea now. But, can you and the others left? I'd like to use 'it' for them" she said and Kasetsu just laughed and he answered.

"_Of course you can, we're off at Nagoya right now so the '__**house**__' is empty right now. Just don't make a mess_" he warned and Kasumi just nodded.

"I won't don't worry. See you later, and don't forget to bring gift when you return" she said, earning a chuckled from Kasetsu before hung it up and she emailed the them.

'_To : Momoi-san, Akashi-san, Kuroko-san, Murasakibara-san, Midorima-san, Aomine-san_'

She stopped as she looked at the names and count once more.

'_That's weird... There are only six of them, right?_' She thought and close it before opens the list of her contact and saw Kise's name.

"Ah, I forgot the blond model... Oh well" she said and he type Kise's name on the email.

'_Go to my house at Osaka tomorrow, let's have some halloween party_'

With that, she smirked slowly as she prepared her clothes to return to Osaka tomorrow morning and sleep fast.

~next day~

Kasumi stretch her limbs as she climb off the train and called for the driver to picked her up from the station and chuckled as she reads the replies.

'_From : Aomine-san_

_Subject : re-party_

_Sure! Tell the others too, alright!_' (Maybe he didn't know I invite the others - Kasumi)

'_From : Midorima-san_

_Subject : re-party_

_Well, you're the one who asked me, then I'll come. It's not like I want to come, but you forced me to_' (so Tsundere - Kasumi)

'_From : Kise-san_

_Subject : re-party_

_Sure-ssu! Whatever Yukaricchi wants, I'll do it-ssu~_' (he's like a dog - Kasumi)

'_From : Momoi-san_

_Subject : re-party_

_Of course I'll come! I'll be at your house first!_' (Just like Mint, too energetic about party - Kasumi)

'_From : Kuroko-san_

_Subject : re-party_

_Sure, I'd like to come, Yukari-san. Thank you for remembering me_' (thanked me? Weird guy - Kasumi)

'_From : Akashi-san_

_Subject : re-party_

_Sure, it's a coincidence that I have some business at Osaka. I'll go to your house after it_' (business eh? What a busy man - Kasumi)

When she already reads all of it, she walked towards the car that already waited for her and they drove to her house.

"Time to have some fun~"

~later that day, a few second before six~

All of the Generation of Miracles are stood in front of the door with 'Yukari' on the front gate and when the clock ticked six, the gate opens slowly and a paper came down, made Kise and Momoi screamed.

'**Welcome~ let's play a game first, shall we?**'

They read the note and suddenly, the paper fall down and another paper fall again.

'**First, try to find the key around the bushes, you only have 10 minutes~ if you can't find it, 'they' will haunt you~**

**P.S. Try to find it alone, no groups**'

"Did Yukari_cchi_ planed this? I don't want to be haunt-_ssu_!" Kise shouted as he crouched and cover his eyes and Momoi followed his example.

"Well, we better find it. I don't know what she plans but, I'll punch her when I see her" Aomine said as he started to ran towards one of the bushes and started to find the key.

"Might as well look for it too" Akashi said calmly and walked towards another direction and the others (except Kise and Momoi) followed his example.

"W-Wait-_ssu_!"

"Don't leave us here alone!"

The two of them shouted in desperation and scream when they saw a black shadow on the roof, smirking at them.

"What is it now, Kise? You're so noisy!" Aomine shouted as he throw some worms at them and the two of them screamed.

"Ahomine_cchi_/Dai-_chan_ you idiot!" They both shouted and a clock dinged and another paper fell.

'**You only have nine minutes left, guys~ they'll rise from the ground~**'

Kise and Momoi screamed even more and ran randomly and Momoi fall when her feet hit something.

"Aw... What was that?" She asked to herself and looked at the thing that made her fall and she found a case.

'**Congratulation~ you found a key~, try find the rest~**'

After she reads that, the clock dinged once more, telling them that there's only eight minutes left and they search the key. After a couple of minutes, they found the keys and another card fell.

'**Congratulation~ you found all the key~ now use them one by one to enter the house~ **

**Remember, one by one or 'they' will get angry**'

Right after Midorima said that, all of them looked at the roof and saw the same figures that Momoi and Kise saw that showed them a toothy grin before it jumped down and disappeared.

"Who was that actually?" Momoi asked and Akashi just walked closer towards the house while unlocked the door with one key.

"It might be Kasumi, who else" he said and he opened the door and earned a lot of bats and made all of them shivered.

"Was that... Yukari?" Aomine asked as they entered the house and the light on.

"Probably one of her trick-_nanodayo_" Midorima said as he fixed his glasses and they entered the house.

Inside, they could see a lot of painting, most of them are Kasumi with her friends and families and some alone or her siblings alone and there was one picture that has the Yukari siblings with two figures behind them and the face was ripped.

"Were those Yukari-_san_'s parents?" Kuroko asked as the walked pass the hallway and they found a giant stair with a giant portrait on top.

A young girl with long black hair, a pair of red eyes, pale skin wearing a black dress with red flower on the left part of the clothes and smiled beautifully.

"Who's that?" Right after Momoi asked that, another paper fall down.

'**Mouse like cheese, cat like mouse, dog like cat, what about wolf?**

**Go to the next door**'

And they looked at the arrow that pointed their left side and Akashi unlocked it with one of the key.

"Eight keys left..." Midorima said as he looked at the keys in Akashi's hand and they entered the room that filled with blood that made them sick.

"What is this room-_ssu_?" Kise asked and in a second, he throw up on the ground and the others also did that.

After some moments, the scent and the blood disappeared and another paper fell down.

'**If you read this, congrats! You manage to survive the smell and a lot of blood. **

**Now you should know what wolfs like is right?**'

And the back of the paper has an arrow that showed the next door and they used another key to unlock it.

Seven left.

They entered a room that filled with cute things like fluffy dresses, dolls, and what they put their eyes on, Annabelle doll.

"Isn't that the horror doll?!" Aomine shriek as he looked at that and another paper fell.

'**Looks like you found the game room~ play with her or slay by her**'

And in a second, all of the dolls letting out a scary laugh and made everyone screamed and Murasakibara just took the Annabelle doll that looking at him directly and he lift her.

"Up up so high" he said and the laughter die down and when he do that again, the doll fall down to the ground, also the Annabelle doll became heavier and it fell.

Another paper fall from Annabelle's hand and Murasakibara took it.

'**You found the paper, that mean you made her happy~ **

**Go to the next room and you'll be shock~**'

"I had enough with this game!" Aomine shouted and unlock the door and barge in.

"Wait Aomine_cchi_! We don't know-" Kise's word were cut because suddenly all of them fall into the basement and when they all recover from the falling, they were inside a chamber.

"What the hell?!" Was what Aomine said and when he reached for the key, it's not there anymore.

"Daiki, where is the key" Akashi asked him and he just shook his head while looking around and he shouted.

"I don't know! It's gone when we fall!" Kise shook his head and when he wanted to say something, a paper fall with a thin string.

'**Looking for the keys? Answer this first. **

**Wolf is the animal enemy of vampire, what is animal enemy of human?**'

"What is wrong with this questions?! This is absurd!" Midorima shouted, didn't add his usual '-nanodayo' because of what happen and when they looked up, a giant spider is looking at them with predatory eyes and they ran.

"What is that-_ssu_?! Is that even real?!" Kise asked as he dodge one of it hand and he widen his eyes at the damage.

"It is real!" Aomine said and when he found the door, he banged it and a monitor appears.

'**Please insert your answer**'

"What answer?! That answer?! Spider!" He shouted as he type 'spider' and the monitor blinks green before another question popped out.

'**How many keys do you have now?**'

"Zero!" He shouted and the monitor blinked red.

'**Answer denied**'

"What the hell?!" The others ran towards Aomine that still stuck with the door and Momoi shouted.

"Dai-_chan_! Hurry! What's wrong?!" Aomine turned towards Momoi and he punched the door.

"I don't know! We have no keys, and when I answered zero, it denied it!" Aomine shouted and they split up when the spider fired his net.

"Then what?! Seven!" Midorima shouted and the monitor blinked red again and Akashi snapped.

"Six!" And the door is open and they didn't waste any second and ran towards there.

"That was close-_ssu_..." Kise said and they looked at the center of the room and saw a light and a girl appeared.

"_**Thank you for playing with me**_" she said and they realize that the girl is the girl in the giant portrait.

"You were-" the girl just smile before the light covered her body and her red eyes looked at them.

"_**Thank you for being with her**_" with that, she's gone and they're collapse.

After a few minutes, they awake at the front of the stairs and the portrait was gone, the ripped picture was fixed, showed a blond man with a pair of red eyes and a woman with a bob blue hair and yellow eyes that has a red cross on both of their faces.

"Wait... Was that a dream-_ssu_?" Kise asked as he looked around and saw the others just woke up and they looked at the door that revealing Kasumi with a lot of groceries in her hand.

"Ah, you guys are here? How did you get inside?" She thought and kicked the door close.

"Yukari? Wait, you're not the one who open the gate?" Aomine asked and Kasmi shook her head.

"Or ripped the faces of your parents?" Momoi asked and Kasumi frowns.

"I didn't ripped their faces, just crossed them with red marker" she said and Midorima speaks.

"What about a doll? And blood?" Kasumi frowns even more.

"What doll?"

"Annabelle doll and a wolf and bats!" Aomine shouted and Kasumi sighed.

"I was out because I was thinking that you might be hungry so I brought these stuffs and I just got back again" she said and Akashi paled.

"So you're not the one who made us play that game?" Kasumi face palmed and shook her head.

"No, and if you want to say it was one of my siblings, that also impossible because they're at Nagoya"

And with that, the others screamed and they passed out again, made Kasumi have to brought them to a specific room for this occasion.

~Special Mission : Complete~

~Omake~

After some moments, they were awoke and started the party at the living room that Kasumi prepared before and they forgot about the game until,

"So who was that girl on the portrait-_ssu_?" Kise asked Kasumi that ate her dumplings and she tilted her head.

"Which portrait?"

"The portrait over there-_ssu_" he said and pointed at the stairs and to found it gone.

"What portrait?" She asked again and Akashi speaks.

"A girl with long black hair, pale skin, red eyes wearing a black dress" Kasumi blinked a few times before come into a realization.

"That was my grandma, Yukari Kimiko. Something wrong with that?" She asked back and Aomine said.

"That girl was the one who made us play" he said and Kasumi shook her head.

"That's impossible, she wasn't here" she said and put her fork.

"But we saw her!"

"Then that must be your imagination, I never saw her" she said and Akashi blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"My grandma, I mean Kimiko-_baa-san_ used to do a dangerous mission, just like me. And she already dead when I was six" she said and Midorima speaks.

"What about the doll?"

"She has an addiction on dolls and horror movies, she's a fan of Annabelle story so, no wonder" she said as she shrugged and Aomine widen his eyes.

"What about the wolf thing?"

"It was her pet, and my favorite animals too" she said and Momoi asked.

"Bats?"

"She's a fan of horror movies especially vampires, including bats" she said Murasakibara, for the first time, trembled.

"Spider?"

"Her second pet, my brother said that she has a giant one that always stays on a ceiling" she said and they paled.

"Then... Why is she still young?"

"Maybe you saw her young version, and if you did saw the portrait that you're talking about, that was when she has her power" she said and Kuroko speaks.

"Then... The one that we saw on the roof out there..."

"And the one who gave us the cards..."

"And made us play the game..."

"Was the spirit of my grandma" Kasumi completed and the others screamed and she sighed again and a chuckle on her head made her frowns.

'_It was you, wasn't it?_' Kasumi thought and her Devil stopped her laughing.

"_**What are you talking about? That wasn't me, I was here all along**_" she answered and this time, Kasumi widen her eyes.

'_Hey don't joke around, Mono. It's not funny_' she thought again and Mono nodded.

"_**I'm serious, it's not me. I was asleep in your mind and all**_" she said again and Kasumi looked around the room.

"So that was real..." She whispered and they snapped their head to the side when they saw a woman with black hair, red eyes and holding the Annabelle doll, sat on a wolf, bats surrounding her and spider on her shoulder.

"_**Hello kids**_" she said and Kasumi stood slowly.

"Grand... Ma?" She asked and Kimiko nodded her head.

"_**It's nice to see my favorite granddaughter and her friend**_" she said and everyone ran away, leaving Akashi and Kuroko that stuck on their chair, even Kasumi ran away from the ghost of her grandmother.

"_**You two...**_" The two boys turned at Kimiko and she smiled before saying, "_**Thank you for making my granddaughter as one of you and felt warmth**_"

Both Akashi and Kuroko widen their eyes and smiled a little and Kimiko nodded her head and they ran to catch their friends and Kimiko smiled again before left.

"_**Happy halloween my dear children~**_"

~000~

Happy halloween~

Trick or treat~

Hope you like it~

About the wolf = thanks to my own Wolf 88, I got the idea~ again, geurae Wolf, naega Wolf, Awoo~ w

About the Annabelle doll = thanks to my older sister and my parents that made me watch that movie, I was shaking when I watched it. TmT

Last word, please tell me what you think~ w•

Geurae Wolf, naega Wolf, Awoo~


End file.
